typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Lancer (Fate/Grand Order - Hector)
| master= Protagonist |alignment=Lawful Neutral |strength=B |endurance=B |agility=A |mana=B |luck=B |phantasm=B |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=B |cskill2=Riding |cskill2value=B |skill1= Military Tactics |skill1value=C+ |skill2= Proof of Friendship |skill2value=C |skill3= Disengage |skill3value=B |np1=Durindana |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank=A |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= |np4= |np4target= |np4rank= }} |qualclasses = Lancer |JPvoice= | gender = Male |height = 180cm |weight = 82kg | birthp = Greece }} là một anh linh thuộc thuộc hệ Lancer có thể được triệu hồi bởi người chơi từ Grand Order của game Fate/Grand Order. Tiểu sử Danh tính Danh tính thật của Lancer là Hektor (ヘクトール, Hekutōru?), còn gọi là Hector Hector là hoàng tử của thành Troy, Hi Lạp và được mệnh danh là chiến binh vĩ đại nhất của cuộc chiến thành Troy. Ông là anh trai của Paris, kẻ chủ mưu của cuộc chiến thành Troy.Ông từng dẫn dắt và chiến đấu cùng các chiến binh thành Troy giết chết 31000 quân Hi Lạp khi chúng cố xâm chiếm thành Troy.Ông nổi tiếng không chỉ nhờ sự dũng cảm của mình mà còn nhờ tư chất cao quý và phong nhã của mình. Ông là kẻ thù lớn nhất của Achilles ( Rider of Red ). Hector chính là người đã giết bạn thân nhất của Achiles - Patroclus. Trong cuộc chiến thành Troy, Patroclus đã cải trang thành Achilles tiến vào thành Troy để thuyết phục Hector đầu hàng như bị Hector giết chết vì Hector chưa bao giờ muốn trao thành Troy vào tay kẻ khác.Achiles, quá tức giận sau cái chết của người bạn thân nhất của mình đã thách đấu với Hector 1 trận solo 1vs1 .Trong cuộc chiến này, lúc 2 người đàn ông đang chuẩn bị solo thì có tay 1 người phụ nữ nhúng vào. Vâng đó chính là Athena .Cô cải trang thành anh của Hector : Deiphobus và lừa ông . Tuy lần này, Achiles đã bỏ đi sức mạnh bất tử đến từ cây thương của mình Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē nhưng kết quả Achiles vẫn dễ dàng chiến thắng. Sau thua và bị giết, xác của Hector bị Achiles sỉ nhục bằng cách cột vào cỗ xe ngựa của hắn và kéo lê xung quanh thành Troy. Hành động này của Achiles bị đánh giá là ngu ngốc và không thể chấp nhận được.Sau thất bại này, thành Troy dần dần bị sụp đổ. Nếu Hector vẫn còn, có lẽ thành Troy sẽ dành phần thắng mà không vướng phải cái bẫy " con ngựa thành Troy " Bởi sự dũng cảm và tinh thân hiệp sĩ, Hector đã cùng với Alexander đại đế và Julius Caesar trở thành ba trong số Chín Hiệp Sĩ Được Kính Trọng (Nine Worthies), dù họ là những người đa thần giáo thay vì Thiên Chúa Giáo. Thật ra, Nine Worthies là một danh sách các hiệp sĩ có phẩm chất cao quý, không hề câu nệ họ thuộc tôn giáo nào. Trong chín người chỉ có ba là thuộc Thiên Chúa Giáo (vua Arthur, hoàng đế Charlemagne, Godfrey xứ Bouillion), còn lại là những anh hùng đa thần giáo và Do Thái giáo (vua David, Joshua, Judas Maccabeus.). Hector được coi là như gương mặt của quân bồi rô (quân J) trong bộ bài Pháp (bài Tây). Ngoại hình LancerHectGOStage4.png|Lancer stage 4 in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by BLACK. Tính Cách He calls himself an "old man", attending to things with an slacken mood from beginning to end. One might misunderstand him as lacking on seriousness, but he is always serious. Is just that, he avoids to let such emotion called serious show in his face to the best of his abilities. After all, he was also a politician. Tự gọi mình là một "lão già " , làm mọi thứ với một tâm thái trì trệ . Nhiều người có lẽ sẽ tưởng rằng ông luông thiếu nghiêm túc, nhưng thật ra ông luôn nghiêm túc. Ông tránh để thứ cảm xúc gọi là " nghiêm túc " hiện lên trên gương mặt để có thể có được khả năng tốt nhất. Dẫu sao thì, ông cũng là một chính trị gia. Vai Trò Fate/Grand Order Hector lần đầu xuất hiện ở Okeanos trong chương 5. Ông Hector first appears in Okeanos, chapter 5.Ông được coi là đang liên minh với Edward Teach, Anne Bonny and Mary Read. Xuất hiện bên lề In the Unlimited Blade Works scenerio of, Hector was indirectly mentioned when Archer deployed Rho Aias against .Unlimited Blade Works - Day 14 - Knight stay night Trong route Unlimited Blade Works của Fate/stay night, ''Hector đã được gián tiếp để cập tới khi Archer dùng Rho Aias để chống lại Lancer's Gáe Bolg Trong ''Fate/Apocrypha, Hector được Rider of Red đề cập tới như một kẻ thù mà anh không bao giờ muốn tái đấu Kĩ năng là một kĩ năng cá nhân của ông Bảo khí của ông là Durindana . Phát triển BLACK là người thiết kế ra Kiyohime Tài liệu Thể_loại:Servant thuộc trường phái Lancer Thể_loại:Servant Thể_loại:Nhân vật xuất hiện trong Fate/Grand Order